Battle of Cerberus
The Battle of Cerberus was fought in the Cerberus System on October 9th 1913 PD between the Elysian Space Navy and a Havenite ad hoc task group comprised of the People's Navy and the State Security Naval Forces vessels. Prelude In 1911 PD, Commodore Honor Harrington was captured by the People's Navy and brough to Hades to be executed. However, her crew managed to free her and make it to the surface, where they spent the next T-year taking control of the planet. In October 1913 PD the Elysian Space Navy was hastily built up with captured StateSec vessels of the Seabring Expedition and manned with freed prisoners. A joint State Security-People's Navy task group from the Danak sector was sent to Cerberus System due to suspicions that Hades had been seized by prisoners.Major General Seth Chernock, Commanding Officer of the State Security in the Danak Sector, suspected some problems appeared at Hades planetary prison, when Brigadier Treska did not send his move in their long distance chess game. ( ) Order of battle ESN Commanding Officer - Admiral Honor Harrington, second-in-command - Commodore Jesus Ramirez, no internal divisions mentioned - whole force was refered as a squadronby Admiral Harrington, no staffs mentioned: # BC [[ENS Farnese|ENS Farnese]]significantly damaged - flagship, CO Admiral Honor Harrington, XO and de facto CO - Commander Warner Caslet, # BC [[ENS Wallenstein|ENS Wallenstein]] - "Vice Admiral's" flagshipCommodore Jesus Ramirez onboard; if ENS Wallenstein would have been destroyed, second-in-command and third-in-command officers were lost toghther, CO Captain Alistair McKeon, # BC [[ENS Kutuzov|ENS Kutuzov]] - CO Captain Harriet Bensonfourth-in-command active naval officer (compare previous reference), # BC [[ENS MacArthur|ENS MacArthur]] - CO Commander Solomon Marchant, # BC [[ENS Barbarosa|ENS Barbarosa]] - CO Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf, # CA [[ENS Krashnark|ENS Krashnark]] - CO Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine, # CA [[ENS Ares|ENS Ares]] - CO Commander Victor Ainspan, # CA [[ENS Huan-Ti|ENS Huan-Ti]] - CO Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, # CA [[ENS Ishtar|ENS Ishtar]] - CO Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene, # CL [[ENS Bacchante|ENS Bacchante]] - CO Lieutenant Commander Roberta Ellis, With possible support of the Charon Control - CO Commander Susan Phillipsprobably subjugated directly to Admiral Harrington. Joint PN and SSNF task group Commanding Officer - General Major of StateSec Seth Chernock, Commanding Officer of State Security in the Danak Sectorwith staff, Chief of Staff - Colonel of StateSec Bringham Therret, ground component - CO General Major of StateSec Claude Gisborne, second-in-command and de facto naval commander - Rear Admiral Paul Yearmanwith staff: * main force: # BC [[PNS Tammerlane|PNS Tammerlane]] - flag ship # BC [[PNS Modred|PNS Modred]] (SSNF) - CO Captain of StateSec Isler, naval component second-in-commandappointed on such position despite of his shorter seniority, than the Navy officers there # BC [[PNS Pappenheim|PNS Pappenheim]] - CO Captain Rutgers, naval component third-in-command # BC [[PNS Boyar|PNS Boyar]] # BC [[PNS Cassander|PNS Cassander]] (SSNF) # BC [[PNS Cheetah|PNS Cheetah]] # BC [[PNS Ivan IV|PNS Ivan IV]] (SSNF) # BC [[PNS Roxana|PNS Roxana]] # BC [[PNS Subutai|PNS Subutai]] - CO Captain Jayne Preston # BC [[PNS Yavuz|PNS Yavuz]] - CO Captain Fuhrman # CA [[PNS Yama|PNS Yama]] # CA [[PNS Excalibur|PNS Excalibur]] # CA [[PNS Broadsword|PNS Broadsword]] # CA [[PNS Durandel|PNS Durandel]] # CA [[PNS Morrigan|PNS Morrigan]] (SSNF) - CO Captain of StateSec Sorrenson * transport group - two fast attack transports27.000 People's Marines and StateSec Ground Forces troops escorted by CA [[PNS Rapier|PNS Rapier]] – CO Captain Helen Harken. People's Navy component of the General Chernock's task group was probably Danak Sector/System Defence under a command of Rear Admiral Yearman. Course of battle The joint State Security and People's Navy task group arrived from the Danak Sector, using a standard approach vector to the Cerberus system. The ESN maneuvered its ships on an intercept course using thrusters only, which allowed to stealthy catch the enemy and destroy all Havenite warships. Aftermath After the battle the Elysian Space Navy with almost two hundred thousand remaining prisoners aboard escaped to the Trevor's Star in the Manticoran Alliance space. References Cerberus, Battle of Cerberus, Battle of Category:Elysian Space Navy